


Uncharted Territory

by orphan_account



Series: Pandora-verse [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Planet, Developing Relationship, Exploration, Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set directly before and after "The Galileo Seven." After an accident traps them, Spock and McCoy investigate a cave on a new world. Slash.





	Uncharted Territory

McCoy wasn't necessarily thrilled about his current mission, to put it lightly.

The away team, numbering at four, was stationed on a planet thus far dubbed Skadi. Their current area of investigation was a cave that Commander Spock had discovered upon initial landing. The Enterprise was currently in standard orbit, leaving the landing party wearing winter uniforms. A secondary team would be sent in after the initial sweep.

Ensigns Dillinger and Kistler were currently surveying the area inside the cave, Dillinger inspecting the rock formations, and Kistler, the anthropologist of the group, checking for traces of native life. She lifted an old, round object, and glanced over it. Running her tricorder over it, she commented, "It appears to be a trace of carbon. These gouge marks…." Her voice trailed off, and McCoy took over.

The handle of the object was tilted sideways and broken off. The claw marks were old and faded, marking slightly upward, and close together. They were also short in length. Running his tricorder over it, McCoy carefully put an image of a thin, spry arm, together. Kistler stood to walk along the cave wall and ran her tricorder over the image of a long-armed, tall humanoid creature, clinging to the edge of a high platform above what appeared to be a crowd of horned creatures, a curved blade in its hand.

Spock was outside, and he preferred that, given the tension that lay between himself and his commander on a typical basis. McCoy smugly figured that now something could get done, without Spock and him bickering. Still, he thought quietly as he scanned over a bioluminescent flower, pulsing in purple, that wasn't the only factor. The kiss he had shared with Spock after Earth Two had left him wondering about what exactly Spock thought of him, and the matter was decidedly unresolved.

It would have remained so, he figured, had he and Tonia gone any further than a fling on shore leave. She was young, and energetic, but he knew what the issue was, and it wasn't her. Simply put, he was conflicted after Jocelyn had left him, to the point where commitment was an issue.

Tonia had seen that in him and attempted to give the white stuffed bear he'd gotten for her on the shore leave planet back to him. "It wasn't the right time," she said quietly, after letting go of the bear's fur.

McCoy hadn't found much of a need to keep it, given that it was a totem of a bygone age. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. Instead, he pushed it back to her with a smile. "For old time's sake, Tonia."

Tonia smiled, quirking her eyebrow. "We'll see," she answered, taking the bear back, "No hard feelings?"

McCoy thought of the distance that had grown rapidly between them, usually by his being unable to meet with her after a shift, or once physically withdrawing. He had felt uneasy over it, just as he had withdrawn from Nancy in the past. He remembered how crestfallen Nancy had been when he'd met with her, at the conclusion of his residency, in the local park. She'd turned tearfully and walked away from him down the forested track, the leaves falling behind her. He'd resisted the urge to run after her, but then he had too much mental baggage. He had Joanna. And seeing the salt monster that wore Nancy's face, he knew that he hadn't gotten over the happiness that he had missed.

"None," he replied, sounding more confident than he felt. Tonia would fade into a ghost of the past, much like Nancy or Emony Dax, he thought for a moment, but dismissed the idea. Instead, he smiled at her. They could still be friends. This wasn't the end. Tonia's returning smile indicated the same, and he felt better for it.

As for Spock, that was still a mystery. If he said he felt nothing from that lip lock, that would be a lie. Spock was an attractive man, physically speaking, though his attitude, in McCoy's opinion, left much to be desired. Still, if he didn't return within a half hour, McCoy decided as he placed the flower in his bag for further study, he would break protocol and go after him.

Outside the cave entrance, Spock had continued up the path to scout out the area. The trees within the area were sparse and clung to the cliffside. A massive winged bird took flight above him, forcing him to clutch onto the edge of the cliffside. It brought to mind the thunderbirds that native humans spoke of. Wind whispered, stirring the snow before him as he carefully picked over the silent cliff face. A low grunt sounded from the shelf above him, with massive paws pounding above.

Slipping down into an area, hollowed out like a trench, Spock ran his tricorder over it. He nodded as the tricorder picked up faint molecules of hydrogen and oxygen, most likely from snow and ice melting in it. If there were natives previously, they would have dug the trench for irrigation. Mulling over it distracted him from the tang of blood in the air.

A loud grunt sounded, Spock crouched below the rock face, squinting up at the shadowed creature. It was two-legged, white-furred, and slouched slightly forward, its head sloping, and balanced upon two broad shoulders. It grunted, and snorted as it paced back and forth, as if searching for something. Keeping himself concealed, Spock followed the creature's movements.

The fauna paused, and appeared to drag a horned creature, clad in dark fur, away, its form dainty, and its eyes staring sightlessly at nothing. Saving the data on his tricorder, Spock quietly rose, and picked his way back down toward the cave.

Dillinger scanned over the rock formation and nodded his head. "Composition of the rock formation comprises mainly of magnesium and copper, with traces of zinc."

Continuing with his investigation, Dillinger glanced over and his eyes widened at what he saw. A four-legged creature, its head down, appeared to be tugging at a loose root on a set of rock, its body jerking with the movement. Dillinger moved carefully toward it, while Kistler's eyes shot down and widened at the unsteady rock floor. She quickly started toward him.

The creature raised a horned head and whipped about to glance at them. It froze, spooked. Dillinger stepped slowly toward it, his hands outstretched. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Kistler stopped tentatively behind him, her eyes stretching wide. "Dillinger, wait!"

McCoy darted forward as the creature leapt away, the loose rock underneath its paws creating a domino effect. The rock floor buckled under the strain of boulders collapsing under it and gave way. Dillinger and Kistler cried out as the loose rock fell out from beneath them. McCoy, his arms outstretched, gave a cry of disdain as they fell into the darkness, their screams echoing away into nothing.

Behind McCoy's shoulder, rocks fell over the archway, blocking the entrance after Spock had cleared it. Spock's eyes widened for a moment as he caught sight of the doctor running toward the fissure, and he rushed to intervene.

McCoy's boots clacked as he continued to run to the edge. A flash of blue and silver appeared before him, and he skidded to a halt, glaring at the Vulcan. "You cannot continue after them," Spock replied, continuing to bar his path.

McCoy scowled at him. "So, we put a marker there, and note them down as unrecoverable?"

"For the time being, I will note the location of the accident," Spock replied, keying it into his tricorder. Without glancing up from his work, he commented, "That is the common procedure, doctor, you know that. Why question it now?"

McCoy turned to look down into the chasm. "Then it doesn't mean anything."

"If you are blaming yourself for their deaths, there isn't a point," Spock commented, "They were too far away to be rescued. Regardless, I will need your skills, though limited, in bringing us to safety."

McCoy grimaced at the notion but found that he had no other choice. "Lead the way, then, Mr. Spock."

Turning, Spock led him into the gaping tunnel, which narrowed slightly as he continued. Marking his steps, McCoy mimicked his motions. While their shoulders brushed against the walls, it wasn't close to the point where they had to turn sideways, the ceiling standing a few heads above them. Exiting the small area, Spock stopped as a creature jerked its horned head about in surprise. Standing before it, he could now see its bodily composition in full.

The animal had large, dark blue eyes with two pointed horns on its head. Its fur was black, and showed traces of bioluminescence, glowing bright blue. It stood on all fours, with a thick, swishing tail, and paws. Despite resembling a canine or feline animal below, however, its thin neck and pointed mouth made the creature's head resemble a deer. It started at Spock's appearance, and darted off, taking the light with it.

Stepping out to allow McCoy through, Spock commented, "Fascinating."

McCoy shook his head. "I should've known. Its cousin back there must've just been scared. Can't blame it for what happened."

"Cousin?" Spock inquired.

McCoy waved a hand, the motion catching a small patch of blue light. Following the trajectory, Spock knelt near a rocky outcropping, pulling it aside to reveal a small patch of three blue bioluminescent flowers. "It would be wise to follow the flora."

"Then there'll be more of those creatures," McCoy agreed.

The two continued down through a corridor that widened to form a cylindrical chamber. More of the fauna stood or lay on outcroppings above them, some of which held vegetation. Bioluminescent bugs flitted about.

"A pity that our crewmen wouldn't be able to see this," McCoy commented bitterly. Checking his communicator, he commented, "No signal."

"We will make our ascension, and stop at that crevice," Spock explained, mapping out the path with hand gestures. At McCoy's uncertain expression, he added, "Should you need assistance, doctor, I will provide it."

McCoy scowled, and headed for the nearest outcropping. "I didn't say I needed it," he grumbled as he pulled himself up. Spock stayed a few paces behind him as McCoy carefully ascended, backing up to run and hop over a distance between outcroppings, if needed. The creatures watched them quietly, and scattered whenever they came too close, leaping spryly away. "Wouldn't mind having those paws," McCoy joked, wiping at his brow as he sat against the cave wall for a rest. Reaching at his side, he removed a canteen of water.

"They appear skittish," Spock commented, "Considering how their herd has colonized the interior rock formations, it suggests a predator."

Popping open his canteen, McCoy offered the water to Spock, who refused it with a wave of the hand. "It also suggests water, otherwise there wouldn't be enough vegetation to sustain them," after taking a sip, he concluded, "Find the water, find the way out."

"Correct," Spock confirmed.

The creatures' eyes glinted as they watched McCoy scrabble, his leap too short. Spock cleared the distance easily and seized the doctor's wrist. The human, his heart in his throat, kicked at the air beneath him. "Doctor, stop," Spock commanded, lowering his other hand to grasp onto McCoy's uniform coat, his voice slightly strained, but retaining its calm demeanor, "I cannot pull you up if you continue to flail about."

"Easier said than done, you green-blooded computer!" McCoy snapped, his teeth gritted. His medical bag and phaser swayed precariously.

Spock, however, wasn't deterred. "If you wish to live, you must trust me."

McCoy's jaw slowly relaxed, and he sighed. Despite the bottom of his stomach still dropping, he forced himself to still. Spock pulled him up, and onto the ledge, McCoy scrambling past him, and leaning over the palms of his hands. "Are you well?" Spock inquired.

Taking a heavy breath, McCoy replied, "Ask me that question again in a few minutes."

The chamber beyond the crevice opened out into a circular area. Several of the female creatures, signified by their lack of horns, stood in groups, with a few males acting as sentries. The males crouched and inched backward at the arrival of the newcomers, herding the females away from them. McCoy reached into his bag and procured the flower he had taken with him to lay upon the cave floor, backing away from it.

While the creatures did not break formation, they also did not move toward them. The tension, however, was broken by stumbling, plodding steps. Turning, Spock and McCoy saw a female creature stumbling into the room, a deep gash cutting into her hide, its green bioluminescent light fading. With a guttural cry of exhaustion, she flopped down before them. Keeping his eye on the herd, McCoy carefully moved toward her, and knelt. The creature grunted, and moved feebly, but was too tired to protest. Spock, his hand near his phaser, stood over McCoy as the doctor ran his medical scanner over her.

"The gash was from a claw wound," McCoy surmised, "Whatever it was, it's on two legs, given the curvature of the gash. She's been thrown, as well, probably against a wall." Running the scanner over her claws, he commented, "White fur crusted under broken claws."

"Will you be able to treat her?" Spock inquired, kneeling and placing his hand on the fauna to keep her from stirring fitfully. His other hand tapped information into the tricorder, further building a sketch of the predator outside. There would be no point in killing it and disrupting the ecosystem.

"I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian," McCoy corrected, "Still, I'll do what I can to clean it."

Spock carefully held the creature in place while McCoy worked. The emotions from the female trickled through the contact that his hand had with her. She was scared, and in pain, though not much beyond that. Spock understood that she was no more sentient than a sehlat, nevertheless he sought to placate her.

If there was one thing he admired about Leonard McCoy, it was the doctor's compassion. McCoy was gentle and soothing in his touches to the creature, his sleeves rolled back as he carefully probed at her wound, taking care to minimize the harm. On the cave floor next to him was the tricorder, whereupon he continued to build and update a map of the fauna's body. The medical scanner hummed as he carefully began to sew up the creature's wounds. The fauna stirred.

"Easy girl, easy, you're almost finished," he soothed, patting the creature's side reassuringly. The creature's flanks rose and fell slowly. Spock continued to keep his hand upon the animal, watching its expression slowly relax from McCoy's ministrations. He found it illogical, how the doctor spoke to the creature, but nevertheless understood the intent of offering comfort. "There we go, all finished," he said to the creature, though Spock knew it was more for the sake of sentiment – he could see the frustration in McCoy's eyes.

The fauna rose slowly and stared at McCoy before limping slowly away. One of the other creatures, as she approached, reared up. Incensed, McCoy started forward, but grunted in pain as his arm was snatched by Spock.

"We cannot interfere further," he commented.

"They're going to hurt her!" McCoy argued.

"You must understand that nature will need to run its course," Spock explained, "Wishing to alter it will not change anything for the better."

"We can study her," McCoy pointed out. The creature backed up from her adversary, only to cry out as she was knocked on her side by a swipe of a paw. She lay, breathing heavily, as the creature stood over her, pawing at her side, and sniffing at the bandage.

"We may not be able to effectively transport her, with our being only two," Spock replied.

"And leave her to die like this?" McCoy asked, his tone hard.

"Look again," Spock replied gently. Turning his head back, McCoy watched his patient struggle to her feet, and follow the creature, who now led her away.

"For all I knew, she could have been killed," he argued.

Spock moved past him to view the other fauna, who were continuing to feed on the flora, and drink from trickling water. A male rose and stopped to stare at a rocky outcropping. The fauna lurched upward, ascending the fallen rocks as if they were stairs. Spock followed their movements carefully. "That is our heading."

McCoy sighed, and gave a slight smile. "All right, we'll manage it." The ascent was slow, with the two backsliding, and grasping on ledges. All the while the horned creatures stared down at them before slowly turning away to head into the chamber.

The chamber itself was domed, with cracks upon it. Water ran through the cracks and fell into small hollows. More of the creatures were drinking from the hollows. Spock checked the signal on his communicator. "It is weak, but with modifications, I will be able to communicate with the Enterprise."

"How long?" McCoy inquired.

"I will not know until I begin," he replied. McCoy rubbed at his eyes. "It is best that you rest, as well," Spock instructed, "I cannot determine how long we will be down here."

McCoy began to disagree with him, but stopped, as there was nothing else to do to pass the time. He lay down beside him and closed his eyes. "All right, wake me if you need anything."

Spock opened the communicator and set to work as his crewmate slept. The communicator was delicate, causing him to be delicate with it. He had the local fauna to thank for guiding them to this area, though unintentionally.

Spock glanced over at McCoy's sleeping form. He appeared somewhat delicate to Spock, with how strands of his hair fell over his forehead, and the soft rising and falling of his chest. Spock did not wish to pay too much attention to how aesthetically pleasing it made the doctor look, as it diverted his attention. This was not the first time he saw him asleep, given their away missions, and each time it arrested more of his attention.

Specifically, his lips, this time. Human kissing was a custom that he found too intimate, and too unsanitary, for him to approve of. Vulcans mated, as well, but this was too in the open. However, it wasn't until he had been alone with McCoy that the doctor had kissed him in the human way, so Spock supposed he had that to be thankful for. What bothered him more than much else was the fact that he had enjoyed it. More so, he had wished to continue to kiss McCoy, and for as aroused as the doctor had been, he knew that McCoy would have welcomed it.

Hence, he had put a stop to it, and spoken to McCoy no further on it. The doctor continued to bother and puzzle him, and it was not conducive to a working environment. He said nothing to him further on the matter, though it did not stop certain fantasies for appearing. They were benign enough, with him curious as to how Leonard's hair would feel if he ran his fingers through it, though they did range to the less innocent. McCoy had seen Spock without clothing during physicals, and Spock gave a thought as to how the opposite would fare.

Calls came from above him, with the horned creatures leaping and climbing up into the cracks and crevices. The female nudged her calf, who followed her into a sheltered area. He caught the outline of the creature nudging her calf close, the calf beginning to nurse under her.

Spock lowered his gaze.

He didn't have time to think on much else and continued to tinker with the communicator. However, it wasn't the only time he spared McCoy a glance as he worked.

"Doctor," he called over to him as communicator activated.

McCoy groaned and rubbed at his eyes as he sat up. "Yeah, yeah."

"Enterprise, two to beam up," Spock commanded. A shimmering light enveloped them, and the chamber fell away.

XXXXXX

McCoy hadn't cared about following orders, down on Taurus II. What took up his mind at that point was Spock, his ankle possibly crushed underneath a thrown boulder. He was willing to take the fall for the "damn the torpedoes" attitude, though McCoy couldn't help but feel smug that he had ultimately been right. Had it not been for him, Spock would have died.

"If you continue to be insubordinate to me, doctor, then that would leave me in the position of determining as to whether it would not be more beneficial to leave you at the nearest starbase," Spock stated plainly, after taking McCoy aside in his quarters for a reprimand.

McCoy scowled at that, and responded, "That has to pass the captain's judgment. Regardless, if you want that, then so be it. I have served elsewhere before."

"Your credentials support the notion, though I wonder as to whether your illogical manner of thought would be well-received."

"Apparently well enough. I've worked alongside Vulcans, before," McCoy replied.

Spock didn't contradict the point, with McCoy's service record placing him on other hospital ships and outposts. "Though you feel the need to be critical toward me. Do you care to elucidate?" McCoy smirked, and for a moment, Spock felt the very slightest annoyance. He did not, however, give him the satisfaction of displaying it. Unfortunately, he had tipped his hand, in just that moment, as the answer itself was obvious. Folding his hands, he inquired, "How long do you wish to continue this game, doctor?"

Leaning forward slightly over Spock's desk, McCoy grinned. "You tell me, Mr. Spock."

"Then it will remain at an impasse," he replied, "Although I must ask you, was the human manner of kissing you employed also a tactic?"

McCoy cleared his throat and glanced away. "About that," he sighed, folding his arms behind his back. Glancing back at Spock, he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced myself on you."

"Had it not been consensual, I would have easily cast you from me."

McCoy nodded at that. "Then why did it stop there?"

"I would ask you the same question," Spock countered, "You did not seek me out, afterward."

"To be honest, I thought that you considered the incident a joke," McCoy explained, shaking his head, "Me of all people kissing you."

"You were not inebriated," Spock noted, his tone indicated that he was becoming bored with that line of thinking.

"Will you at least give me an answer?" McCoy asked quietly.

"I do not need to provide you with one," Spock replied.

McCoy nodded, and chided himself. "All right, we'll leave it alone."

"Why have you not pushed the point?" Spock inquired.

"Because this is between us."

Spock was silent before replying, "That is a selfish point of view to take, Leonard." The usage of his first name stung, and McCoy mentally grasped for a reason to justify himself. As he did so, Spock continued, "You have also been silent on that incident."

"You aren't easy to read," he replied at last in annoyance.

"You say this despite professing to know so much about my nature," Spock pointed out.

"You're one to talk," McCoy hissed.

"I make my observations based upon how you act. You make yours based upon how you seem to want me to act. Therein lies the difference."

"And how do you think I want you to act?" McCoy challenged.

"I need not define for you what you so often spit at me. It would grow tiresome," Spock responded.

McCoy shook his head in annoyance. "I don't want to change you, if that's what you're thinking. I want you to consider another point of view."

"I have considered it but dismissed it just as easily."

McCoy scowled. "Then why are we here?"

Spock was quiet and didn't move. However, McCoy couldn't help but notice that his gaze had changed, only slightly. He wouldn't have noticed it, otherwise, had he not been studying him during their conversation. Spock's gaze appeared softer, and somewhat appraising, almost as if he was admiring the man before him.

"Oh, don't tell me," McCoy muttered.

Spock gave a nod.

McCoy smiled. "Thought you would see a relationship as beneath you."

"That is an unnecessary comment," Spock replied, "I have done nothing to imply the sort."

"But why me, of all people?" McCoy asked, indicating himself with a hand over his chest, and leaning forward. He was still wondering as to whether Spock was out of his gourd or was simply teasing him. The latter, oddly, didn't seem to be as plausible, given their arguments. Spock wouldn't have considered that much effort. As far as the former, there was a thin line between genius and madness, though then again, he was the one handling Spock's mental evaluations, and would have to rethink his own profession on that. Not for the first time, anyway.

"You are knowledgeable of my health, and our fields often converge. It is more convenient, that way," he explained, "We would want to see each other often, if we are to be an item."

McCoy smiled. "It's a start, then. Wouldn't have to set time aside for dates, then." He chuckled. "Pity, though. I would have courted you in the respectable fashion."

"I am not opposed to that notion," Spock replied, "though I do not wish for anything extravagant."

McCoy wagged his eyebrows. "No pleasure planets, or clubs, then. Oh well, more fun for me."

"There is a manner of parameters, however," the Vulcan corrected.

McCoy waved a hand. "No running around on you or making a fool of myself. Got it."

Spock folded his hands. "I will be curious as to how you will accomplish the second. Have you any requirements?"

McCoy smirked. "Put up with me."

Spock's reply surprised him. "There is no question of that."

"That's settled. When do we have dinner?" McCoy joked, but Spock's gaze held steady. He sighed in annoyance. "What?"

"I was expecting more requirements," Spock commented.

McCoy smirked. "Oh? I surprised you for once? Fancy that." At Spock's lack of amusement, he continued in a sobering tone, "Look, I've had relationships fall apart in the past. I'm not going to set my expectations high for this."

"I am not venturing out of the realm of realism with my requirements, doctor," Spock replied, and McCoy found that he missed the first-name basis on which Spock had earlier placed him.

"I didn't say that you were," he allowed, "but look where we are. I'm technically breaking the chain of command by doing this. I'm not exactly in a position to be making demands."

"I would not exploit that," Spock offered.

McCoy smiled. "I didn't say that you would. I'm just saying that there is a certain amount of deference I need to give."

"On a personal level, it seems," Spock commented, "Illogical." As McCoy's smile broadened, he continued, "I will then also have to give you some measure of deference, and perhaps this will prove to be an education, if nothing else."

"I guess we'll see how this goes, then," McCoy commented, though still with his misgivings. He had the thought that this may result in utter failure, which would only make matters worse for himself. Regardless, he could always do worse.

"Agreed."

McCoy smirked. "Want a good night kiss?"

Spock raised an eyebrow in response, and he lifted his hand, two forefingers extended. At McCoy's raised eyebrow, he explained, "It is the Vulcan version of kissing. You touch your fingers to mine in the same fashion."

McCoy slowly raised his hand from his side and extended his two fingers in a similar fashion. "No tricks, Spock," he commented as he lowered his fingers toward his commander's. When they touched, he took in a breath. There was warmth, but not only from the contact of skin. There was a sense of desire behind it, for him, he realized, his eyes flicking up at Spock's. The Vulcan's expression remained stoic, though through the touch, he felt something else beneath it. Anticipation? Fear? Whatever it was, it was faint, a vulnerability beneath the desire.

As far as that went, McCoy felt his own hesitation, not realizing beforehand just how Spock had felt about that kiss. He took a heavy breath and felt annoyed. Of course, Spock would do this here. This was his quarters. However, he let the annoyance go. Where else would Spock reveal this?

What he had taken on, or rather, what they both had, he was unsure of, but regardless, he didn't wish to let go of this man's hand. Regardless, however, both had duties to complete, and their hands drop apart. "Good night, Spock."

"Good night, doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Dillinger, Kistler, Planet Skadi, and its creatures are my creations. I'll cover Spock and McCoy's shared kiss (set directly after the episode "Miri") in a different fanfic that precedes this one chronologically. The stuffed bear Tonia tries to give back to McCoy is from Crucible: McCoy by David George III. I wanted a fanfic that focused more upon Spock and McCoy's contrasting thought processes, while still adding a few hallmarks of the series (red shirt deaths, exploration, etc.). What I got was this.


End file.
